roleplaying_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
OC design, Dos and Don'ts
One of the Key components to many roleplays are OCs, or original characters. They can be incredible, plausible and colorful characters that can make, or break, a roleplay. A few things to keep in mind: Species The first thing you will have to choose when designing a character is its species, whether it is a Human or otherwise. If you are creating a character based on a specific game, movie, book, or other series, use one of the species from that series. Completely original characters can be whatever you want! If your OC is an animal, a furry, or anthropomorphic, steer clear of foxes and wolves. They are overused and generic, and can take away from the creativity of an OC. They can be done well but can come off Mary-Sue-ish. Personality This is the most important aspect of your OC, and can make up for problems in other areas. A personality should be believable. * Your character should have a believable personality. It can be helpful to base it off of of someone real. * Your character MUST have flaws. Mary Sue/Gary Stu characters (characters with no flaws, unless you count being clumsy as a flaw, which it's not.) are boring, predictable, and uncreative. * Please, Please give your character interests and hobbies. just adding these can contribute a lot to the depth of a character! * Do not have a character's personality contradict itself. a character is not super evil and super nice, or an introvert who loves talking. Again, Personality is the most important aspect of a character! Names Name your character whatever you want, as long as it makes sense! If your character has a nickname that they go by, make sure they have a real name as well. Appearance People tend to focus too much on this aspect of the character, when in reality it's the least important part. However, that does not mean it is NOT important. Keep a few tips in mind: * Match the appearance with the personality! This can help a character's personality in a subtle way. (An exception to this is an ironic character. Some instances of this would be an extremely threatening looking character that is a total softie or the opposite.) * have them look realistic for what they are. for example, animal OCs should not have human hair. (excluding the ever-popular "bangs") * Do not give them horribly distorted features (Example: extreme bust size) to make them "attractive". make them attractive through personality! (Distorted features may be alright for certain roleplays or villains, who could be disfigured or just monstrous) * Basing an appearance off of an existing character can simplify things, but don't take a character and recolor it. * Make sure race, height, weight, and hair color make sense. (Depending on Roleplay) think about what makes a character look good to you, and try to incorporate that into your character. Abilities Make them appropriate for the OC. It should not have every ability, be indestructible, and can win at everything all the time, but at the same time, it should not be completely frail and helpless. Types of OCs to Avoid * The Mary-Sue/Gary Stu * The XXX character is senpai! * the OP character * the 2edgy4U * the OMG RAINBOWS * the kawaii super nice type Keep in mind your OC is indirectly a representation of you. have it reflect you in a positive way. (Especially if you happen to be a complete bastard. Channel that inner villain, my apostles of awful! Be the best villain you can be!)